Household appliances such as refrigerators, washers, dryers and grills typically have a metal housing such as mild steel and a coating to protect the metal from corrosion. However, many appliances are being made from polished or brushed metals such as stainless steel, copper, brass and aluminum that have a glamorous look that fits in with many different color environments where the appliances are used. Also, the stainless steel does not require a protective coating.
One of the disadvantages of stainless steel is a tendency to show fingerprints, smudges and staining. Surprisingly, the fingerprints and smudges adhere well to the stainless steel and are difficult to remove, and after cleaning, quickly reappear. It would be desirable to treat the metal surfaces, such as stainless steel surfaces, to make them more resistant to smudging and fingerprints, and to make the substrates easier to clean.